


Day 12 - Slick / Grub

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Gen, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Nutrient paste and ration bars are cost-efficient, they keep well, they ensure ever soldier gets exactly what they need.They also taste like karking flimsiplast.
Relationships: Slick & Asajj Ventress
Series: Clonetober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 10





	Day 12 - Slick / Grub

Slick looked around furtively, double-checking that none of his brothers had followed him before slipping inside the building designated as their meeting point. It looked empty, but he’d been on the front long enough to know that almost certainly wasn’t the case. Still, there was little they had to gain from killing him now, so he walked out into the middle of the foyer with his head held high, bucket tucked under his arm. “I know you’re here.” he said, and waited.

Fabric rustled softly overhead, and a dark form dropped down in front of him, a curved hilt in each hand. Thankfully, her lightsabers were unlit. “Clever clone.” Ventress smirked, striding over to him with the grace of a predator. She could take him apart in a heartbeat, he just had to trust that she wouldn’t. Strange, the turns his life had taken, that he had to place his faith in a Sith.

“You said you had something for me.” he stood as straight as he could, refusing to flinch or look away as she came uncomfortably close.

“A sample, if you will.” Ventress reached into the pouch at her side and withdrew a box made of folded flimsi. Slick took it, and flipped the lid open to examine its contents. Not credit chips, but something beige-ish brown with splotches of deep indigo. “I’ve infiltrated your Republic bases before. The rations they serve you are miserable.”

If she was talking about rations, then... this was food? It was nothing like what the Kaminoans had fed them, or indeed the rations served on Republic ships and bases. He picked it up, examining the creased flimsi wrapper around the lower section, and Ventress’s dark lips curved down in a frown. “Well, are you going to eat it or not? If you clones are carnivorous, I have some of my own rations. Far superior to your pathetic nutrient pastes, of course.”

“What’s it called?” he asked, lifting it to his face to sniff. It smelled... sweet.

“A muffin.” Ventress scoffed. “They’re always available in the mess at breakfast, humans seem to enjoy them.”

“You don’t, I take it.” he said dryly, and took a bite. His eyes widened, and he looked down at the muffin in his hand. Admittedly the bar was low, but it was the best kriffing thing he’d ever tasted.

“But it seems you do.” Ventress smiled, sharp and dangerous. An empty threat. Slick ignored her in favour of a second bite of his muffin. “And just think, this is what’s available on a battleship. On Separatist worlds, they have food that’s far fresher. Far more flavourful.” she drew a strip of what looked like dried meat from the pouch hung on her belt and twirled it in her fingers. “You follow through on your end of the deal, and even if you don’t choose to become a civilian you’ll have a say in your own food.”

Slick swallowed his mouthful of muffin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It hadn’t even crossed his mind until now, that he had no choice in something as basic as what he ate. Yet another thing he and his brothers were denied, along with pay for their services, the ability to choose how they spent their lives, basic sentient rights... “I’m working on it.” he told her honestly. “If everything goes to plan, you’ll have your victory within a standard month.”

“And you’ll have your freedom.” Ventress smiled, taking a bite of her dried meat. Slick nodded, and turned his attention to finishing his muffin. He wondered if he could convince her to set a drop point to get him some more decent food before he got himself out. If this was what the Seppies fed the few non-clankers on their ships, maybe that would be enough to sway his squad into leaving with him. They needed a wake-up call, and this just might be what did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
